


Day 24 Adventure

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All Writers Can Relate, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cliffhangers, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, I Don't Know What I Did With The First Part Of This XD, M/M, Marc Is A Little Mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: One way to live an adventure is to read a good story.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Day 24 Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Ritter = knight in german   
> Mi amor = my love in spanish 
> 
> Cliffhangers are nice  
> Me? Projecting? What are you talking about?

Shadows all over the place and a single, weak light floating above him was the first thing the confused boy saw when he woke up from a dream he doesn't remember falling into in the first place. He was in a kind of room, with no door, no windows and no furniture, he looked around trying to remember what happened. 

But nothing came to his memory, the last he remember is the last night, he was walking home after a nice day with his partner, he had the sensation of being observed but when he looked back there was no one, he made it home safe, after that all is a blur. 

He didn’t know where, how or why he is here, he just knew he need to get out, the place gave him the chills, also he was sure his partner is going to freak out as soon as he discover he is missing— the fact that a dread feeling on his stomach and at the back of his head was making him think that his boyfriend is in danger was also a good motivation to get the hell out of here— but there was nothing, he didn’t even know how the hell he entered there in the first place. 

“It was actually very easy, is a spell even a toddler can cast '' a distorted voice echoed through the room, like it read his thoughts, the boy looked frantically around the place but he couldn’t see where the voice was coming from. 

“Who are you? Why am I here? WHERE AM I?” he asked desperately, the voice simply laughed, it was a hollow sound that didn’t help anything with his already creeped nerves. 

“You are in the only place you can’t escape from me my boy, we are in your mind!” the voice stated, suddenly the sensation of being observed returned, but whoever that was talking was not visible. His mind? and escape from them??What are they…? 

Suddenly memories from a life he so desperately wanted to forget returned, he had an idea of what was happening and the dread feeling on his stomach and head got stronger, his eyes widened in horror and a cold chill rushed through his spine, this is not good, but how??? He was sure he… it is impossible, he saw the explosion! There is no way anything could have survived that! 

Then a horrible thought crossed his mind… His boyfriend and his mother! If that fucking waste of human being is still alive and is after him he doesn’t want to know what kind of twisted things that mosnter is cappable of just to see him miserable. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” he screamed with a mix of fear and fury in his voice, the voice just laughed more. 

“So now you remember!” they growled. 

His mind was racing, why?? Why? He didn’t even had anything to do with that mess— though he was grateful because it brought him the freedom he longed since he was dragged into that world— he was just a mere victim of that monster regime, he didn’t even remember most of his time trapped, he remembers his life before the vortex, but everything that happened while he was forced to work for that mafia was a blur of half memories and weird shadows, the only thing he remembers vivid and exactly is the explosion, the final step to end that regime of terror, besides that his only memory is waking up in a hospital with his mother crying about how glad she was he finally was found. After that he moved on, he made his life, he fell in love with the most wonderful man he has ever met, and now all of that is in danger because that bag of shit is still alive and is after him for some fucking reason. 

“I don’t know what you have with me, I was just a slave more of your damn little world” he shouted back, he really needed to get out. Merlin knows what would happen to his mother or his boyfriend if he doesn’t warn them. 

“I see, so they erased your memory, it was a merciful act to be honest, but that doesn’t matter, what is important is that now I can have my revenge, the magic of the black candle gave me the opportunity I needed to but you know perfectly that I like games, so this is going to be more complicated” they said, he was freaking out, his memory was erased? Well it makes sense but apparently he played a more important role during those dark times, or maybe the fucking asshole is just mad. 

His mind was a mess, however, something that the voice said catch his attention, the black candle, that is powerful and dark magic, is for resurrection but just works for two days and two nights, if the resurrected being doesn’t accomplish their goal they would die again at the dawn of the third day and their soul would disappear forever, is a huge cost but the prize if they success is huge as well: eternity and whatever other thing the resurrected wanted. It is a dangerous deal used just for the darkest and more crazy souls of hell. 

He didn’t know what the exact details of the deal was in this case, but he knew it meant a huge danger not just for him or his beloved ones, but for the human and magic world as well. 

“Let’s begin with the game, shall we? First I assume you already remember how this spell works, you know how to escape, now the question is… Can you do it on time? you have until the light above you dies” after that a flash blinded him for some seconds, when his sight was back to normal he found himself in a dark corridor with doors at both sides, he knew what was behind most of those doors, the light was still above him. 

He didn’t know how much time he had, he just knew when his time would be out. 

Ok, this was not the time to panic, he needed to get out. For now he is going to hope for the better, for being able to get out on time, he knows his mother and boyfriend can defend themselves, his mother taught him everything he knows and even when his partner doesn’t like to fight he knows he can defend himself against any danger, magical or not. 

With a heavy sighs he prepared himself to face whatever that twisted little shit prepared for him. He walked into the corridor and went for the first door, however, not even years of training would have prepared him for what he saw behind that roten door. 

⨖⨖⨖⨖⨖⨖⨖⨖⨖⨖⨖⨖⨖

“Oh! Come on!” Marc hears the exasperated whisper of his boyfriend— which is impressive taking on account he is listening to the playlist Nino asked him to check with his earbuds— the writer giggles at the frustration written all over Nathaniel’s face. 

They are laying on the soft carpet in the noiret’s bedroom, Marc is laying on his back with his earbuds on, listening to the playlist Nino gave him, he was experimenting with foregin music and wanted Marc— who happens to speak the language of the music he was using— to test it and see if it doesn’t sounds weird. Nathaniel is laying on his back as well but he is suing his boyfriend’s belly as a pillow. He has one of the writer’s journals between his hands— he loves to read Marc’s work even if the story is not for their comic— he just finished Marc’s latest adventure, fantasy story and is sending daggers in his partner’s direction. 

“Maaaaaaaarc” he whines pouting, Marc pauses the music and take out his earbuds, he smiles innocently at him— his boyfriend looks cute pouting and is really funny to mess with him a little— he uses the most sweet and innocent tone he has. “Yes, Ritter?” and for an extra effect he flutters his eyelashes. 

“You know very well what happens” he huffs burning holes in his boyfriend's skull. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, mi amor” Marc replies and tries to restrain his laugh. 

Nathaniel pouts again and simply sighs “I can’t believe you trapped me with that cliffhanger” he crosses his arms and looks aways, Marc can’t resist it anymore and breaks into laughter at his boyfriend’s childish behavior. 

“I’m sorry” he breathes after calming down from the laugh, though he doesn’t sounds too sincere. 

“You are not sorry, at all” the redhead deadpans before turning a littler, so he is laying on his side, looking at Marc’s face. 

“Can you please tell me what happens next? Or maybe the whole plot, because I know you and I know you already have the whole story planned” he almost begs, uh that means he really liked it. 

Marc put his index finger on his chin, making a show of thinking about the request, then he smiles— that shit eating smile Nathaniel finds so frustrating but so hot at the same time— and answers. “Nop” he replies popping the ‘p’ “If you want to know what happen next you will have to wait until I write it like the rest of our fans on our blog” he states and laughs again at Nathaniel’s groan, their blog was their publisher’s idea, as a way to interact more with their fans, with time they started to ask for other projects and commissions, so they started post some of Nathaniel’s art work and Marc’s stores, they even have some combined projects like mini comics or illustrated stories, the story Nathaniel read is for the blog and it would be one of his longest project for it. 

“Come on, Rainbow! I’m your boyfriend and the illustrator for this story!” the redhead protest, but Marc is not going to let him twist his arm. 

“Yeah, and that means that you get to read the chapters before they are posted but you still have to wait until I write them” Marc is enjoying himself maybe too much but is always funny and cute to see Nathaniel pouting and being so curious about a cliffhanger. 

“Please?” Nathaniel tries the puppy eyes but Marc’s evil writer side is stronger. 

“The puppy eyes won’t work and you know it” Nathaniel huffs again, knowing very well Marc is right. 

“Is not fair, you can resist puppy eyes but I can’t say no to yours!” the artist grunts under his breath but Marc still hears him, though he doesn’t comment on it. 

After a minute or so Nathaniel sighs— knowing this is a lost fight— and simply stares at his boyfriend “Fine, let me suffer with the tension, at least I won’t be the only one” Marc smiles at him, ready to play the music again but Nathaniel adds something more. 

“Who knows, maybe our publisher likes it and decides to publish it too” Marc pauses to look at his boyfriend, he never thought about that. 

“You really think so?” 

“I’m sure, I mean the story is already catching and is just the first entrance, and knowing you this is going to be a long project, isn’t it?” he asks, Marc giggles a little, Nathaniel knows him so well. 

“Yeah, it is” he softly answers. 

“Well, I know I’ll be suffering for a long time” he remarks, but his smile shows he is joking. “But I’m looking for it, this is going to be a nice adventure, I know it” he then stands up and grabs another of Marc’s journals to read another story, he lays down on his back again, still using Marc’s belly as a pillow and begins to read. Marc sighs dreamily and plays the music again, maybe he would have mercy and let Nathaniel read the progress, but that is a decision for future Marc, right now he has a playlist to finish and an opinion to make for Nino. 


End file.
